


nothing changes (nothing ever will)

by hal9



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-High School, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hal9/pseuds/hal9
Summary: It's what Brooke wants, but not how she wants it.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	nothing changes (nothing ever will)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to [will she eat your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706519), but it's not necessary to read it, as they're one-shots set a couple of years apart.

“Are they always erect now?”

“What?” They’ve been quiet for longer than ten minutes now, their unspoken sign for finally going to sleep, and, as such, Brooke is not expecting any questions about anything, much less about… erections apparently?

“Your nipples. Because of the piercings?”

“Oh. Not really... I mean, they don’t go down like they used to, but it’s not like they’re exactly erect… Why?”

“No reason, just wondering.”

“...Right.” Brooke says, out of need to get words out, even if they were not the words she wants.

Why is Chloe wondering about her nipples while in her bed? It’s not as if Brooke minds, in fact, she’d be thrilled to know just how often Chloe thinks about her nipples, and possibly other parts of her body (hopefully, but not with too much hope). They had never discussed or repeated what happened the first time she showed Chloe her piercings back in high school. That time when Chloe touched them and licked them, completely sober, her glossy lips all over her breasts and oh god, Brooke cannot think about this now, with both of them scantily clad in her bed.

The reason for Chloe being in her bed was simple. She called her earlier that day, complaining about Jake and his sports scholarship, and a few hours later texted announcing they’d broken up. Brooke, who could already tell this was going to happen from years of experience of dealing with the two of them, invited her to sleep over. They watched movies and ate ice-cream and bitched about other people. Everything was perfectly predictable, even though they don’t see each other every day anymore. It’s always both a relief and a disappointment.

The only thing about this whole ordeal that still managed to surprise her was how Chloe and Jake kept getting back together. After all these years, she thought they would’ve realized by now that they didn’t even like each other. Unless they do? What does Brooke know about relationships anyways, she thinks bitterly, all her past boyfriends cheated on her, or dumped her after having sex, or used her as experience to get to other girls… Maybe that's the problem, the fact they’d all been ‘boyfriends’. But then she remembers Chloe’s the only girl she’s had feelings for and the future doesn’t seem so bright either.

“Am I such a bad person…?” Chloe asks, breaking the silence once more.

“No, you’re not, Chloe…”

“Years of dedicating yourself to one person, and then…” Chloe continues, and Brooke hugs her. Physical affection is sure to be better than explaining how _‘dedicating yourself to one person’_ doesn’t mean what Chloe thinks it does. “At least I still have you. You think I'm good person, right?”

“Well, um, you can’t really divide people into good and bad people. Like, they’re people, so…”

Chloe snorts a laughter. “Nice saving, Brooke.”

Brooke doesn’t know what to say to that, so she remains quiet, pressed against her chest. She can clearly feel the shape of her underneath the thin top, no bra because they’re going to sleep. She can even tell where her nipples are, and quickly mentally slaps herself for noticing. While she might not believe that Chloe is as romantically invested in Jake as she insists she is, she is still sensitive about the break up, and Brooke should be thinking about what to say to cheer her up, not about how soft her breasts feel.

“Do you think I deserve to feel better?”

“Of course…! I hate seeing you like this… You’re still my best friend, you know.” Brooke says, aware Chloe isn’t even a _good_ friend, but drawn to her all the same. And hey, Chloe has been with her all these years, that must count for something. She hugs her tighter, arms around Chloe’s narrow waist. Her cheeks heat up a little, but it’s fine, the room is too dark for it to be noticeable. Chloe’s hand joins her own, a gentle way of ending the hug, Brooke thinks, except that Chloe doesn’t let her hand go, and instead leads it to between her legs.

“Then… make me... feel better…?”

It’s what Brooke wants. But not how she wants it.

Yet, she goes along with it. Starts rubbing her, nervous, lets Chloe move against her hand. She knows better than to ask what Chloe means by it. This way she gets to pretend there’s a chance that Chloe feels the same way she does.

Chloe makes a soft noise and Brooke moves her hand to the inside of her pajama shorts, caresses her with only the thin layer of lacy underwear between them. She’s wearing the kind of panties that hide nothing, and Brooke can feel everything, her clit, her folds, her wetness. She even thinks she can guess which pair of panties these are from the texture and shape, lace with some small embroidered roses, crimson, from the last time they went shopping together.

Brooke kisses her throat and her collarbone. She’s afraid to kiss her lips, afraid Chloe would find it somehow more sentimental than the rest, but then, as if reading her mind, Chloe digs her fingers into Brooke’s hair and pulls her up, crushes their lips together. Brooke opens her mouth, inviting her in. It’s the first time their kisses don’t taste of alcohol. They keep kissing, Chloe squeezing her breasts, and when she pinches her nipples, Brooke lets out a moan. For now, she forgets Chloe’s just using her, and it all feels real. It makes her heart flutter.

Chloe’s hand joins hers, teaching her the right way to please her, and Brooke follows her lead. Soon enough, she’s making Chloe sigh on her own, her sharp nails digging into Brooke’s back.

“That’s a good girl…” Chloe says, voice sultry, and the praise hits hard. “Now, use your mouth, Brookie…”

Brooke pulls the bed sheets away, finally pulls the shorts and panties completely off and gets herself between Chloe’s legs. She tries to channel the few times she got good oral, tries to remember what she liked and tips she read online. Chloe keeps making these soft aroused sounds, gripping her hair with more strength every once in a while, and Brooke feels a little proud. She wouldn’t fake it with Brooke, what would be the point of that? So Brooke smiles against her, kisses and sucks on the sensitive skin, curls her fingers inside her.

“Ah… Brooke… Fuck…”

Brooke can feel herself get wet, but she keeps her full attention on pleasing her. Chloe moans and pulls her hair one last time before letting go. Brooke removes her fingers but keeps stays where she is, waits as she feels her body relax.

She wants it too. But while she’s debating on whether she should say something about it or wait for Chloe to make a move, Chloe suddenly turns on the light. Brooke can finally see her, the top lifting above her nipples, and otherwise naked… She’s seen her naked plenty of times before, but this is completely different. Chloe sits up and pulls the top down, fixes her disheveled hair with her hand.

“You sure know how to cheer a girl up…” Chloe says, and she looks so good like this, her cheeks flushed and one of those rare genuine smiles. She pulls Brooke close by the back of her neck and kisses her, tastes herself on her lips. Seems to enjoy it for she kisses her again, slower this time, and lets her tongue trace Brooke’s lips. Her voice is a purr when she next speaks, “Such a good friend.”

She pets Brooke’s cheek and then gets up, picks up her discarded shorts and lilac panties. Brooke watches her get dressed. She’d been right about the model, only the color was wrong.

“Towels are in the closet, right?”

“Towels?”

“Yes, Brooke. I wanna take a shower after all.”

“Oh, yeah, you can take one from there…”

“Thanks.”

And just like that she’s gone, towel over her shoulder, phone in her hand, leaving Brooke dumbly staring at the door.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have my ideas about Chloe's feelings, but prefer to keep them vague.


End file.
